Trouble With The Weird One
Trouble With The Weird One ''- Season 1, Episode 3'' Previous: The Egg Next: The Spring Celebration Trouble With The Weird One is the third episode of the first season of the fan-made spin-off, It's Ni-Hao All Over Again. Plot There's a new weirdo in town, and it looks like this creature is in a sour mood. Kai-Lan and her friends try to make the new creature not to be rotten, but to be friendly with everyone. Episode (The episode begins with Kai-Lan talking to her new friends about the Monkey King.) * {Kai-Lan} "The Monkey King is the bravest hero ever. Me and my friends are fans of him." * {Chimasey} "He definitely sounds like a hero." * {Kai-Lan} "He's brave, strong, funny, and can jump really high!" * {Inferope} "Now that ''sounds awesome!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "Someday, you guys will meet him." * {'Sunflowy'} "Ooh, a monkey hero. Where does he live?" * {'Kai-Lan'} "In a castle in the sky." * {'Munloosh'} "Oh yeah! If he comes here, we'll have a big Monkey King party!" * {'Inferope'} "Hey, does anyone want to go to that new arcade store they just built two years ago?" * {'Sunflowy'} "Really?" * {'Inferope'} "Yes. It just opened for the first time today." * {'Loundro'} "Awesome! Let's go!" (The scene cuts to the arcade room. Kai-Lan and friends arrived there.) * {'Loundro'} "Aw, yeah! Let's shoot some hoops!" * {'Inferope'} "Right behind you!" * {'Croaminch'} "I'm with ya!" (Loundro, Inferope, and Croaminch go to the Ball In The Hoops game.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Ooh, there's a dancing game." * {'Chimasey'} "I'd love that." * {'Sunflowy'} "Yeah! I wanna dance, dance, dance!" (The girls go to the Dance Dance Revolution game.) * {'Minstite'} "Oh, Minstite. Let's go over to that Shell Smash game." * {'Cortish'} "Ooh, I'm there." * {'Munloosh'} "Let's go! Let's go!" * {'Gwallon'} "I'm more into puzzle games than action games." * {'Minstite'} "Well, good luck then." (Cortish, Minstite, and Munloosh left the scene. Gwallon turns to see a game called Coincentration.) * {'Gwallon'} "Woah! The Coincentration!" (The panda rushes to the game machine.) * {'Gwallon'} "Only someone with full focus can get a perfect score." (Just as he starts the game, a small Frankenstein comes out of nowhere and pushes him aside.) * {'Gwallon'} "Excuse me! Was that necessary?!" * {Frankenstein} "It IS! My name is Frankie! Don't forget it! It's Frankie!" (The monster angrily stomped away.) * {'Gwallon'} "Looks like somebody isn't happy to be here." (We cut to the Laser Tag area. Loundro and Inferope are hiding to avoid getting caught by Croaminch.) * {'Inferope'} "Heh heh! I don't think Croaminch would ever thought of finding us up here." * {'Loundro'} "Shhhhh! He'll hear you!" (Frankie crawls through the tubes and finds the two boys.) * {'Inferope'} "Oh, you're not Croaminch." * {'Frankie'} "I'm not! I'm Frankie! Do not forget! Frankie! You hear me?!" (He lasers the two boys, causing them to scream in fear. Croaminch heard the scream. Frankie slid out of the tube, as well as Loundro and Inferope.) * {'Croaminch'} "Uhhh, I found you guys...I guess..." * {'Loundro'} (''angrily) "You did, until that rotten kid came out of nowhere and spoiled everything for us. He found me and Inferope and gave away our hiding spot!" * {Inferope} "Loundro, there's no need for you to be cross. So it might've looked like Croaminch got a little help from that, that monster, but...Okay, maybe that kid had caused a bit of trouble for us..." (We cut to the shop. The girls, Minstite, Cortish, and Munloosh are looking at the toys.) * {Chimasey} "My goodness! This pony toy looks lovely!" * {Kai-Lan} "Ooh! I never had that toy before. I'll buy one just like that." * {Sunflowly} "Best...day...EVER!!!" * {Munloosh} "I know! Never thought this place is so fun!" * {Minstite} "All these stuff in here are so colorful." * {Cortish} "Very colorful." * {Frankie} (passing by) (teasing) "Yeah, very colorful! Just like your face after when I beat you up!" (laughs) (walks away) * {Munloosh} "Looks like someone is in a sour mood today." * {Chimasey} "He's not very nice at all." * {Kai-Lan} "He may not seem very happy, but we can always cheer him up." * {Minstite} "What? (Croaminch, Loundro, Inferope, and Gwallon came by.) * {Loundro} "Cheer him up?" * {Croaminch} "That dirty little rascal trashed our Laser Tag game!" * {Inferope} "Yeah!" * {Gwallon} "He pushed me aside, not waiting for his turn!" * {Sunflowy} "That sounds awful. He was also rotten to us." * {Munloosh} "Ooh! Ooh! He probably needs a friend!" * {Loundro} "Be friends...with him?!" * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, come on guys. None of you even want to go near him. I know he may seem unfriendly, but if we're nice to him, he'll sure to be nice to us." (Kai-Lan goes up to Frankie, who is now looking for a plush toy to buy.) * {Kai-Lan} "Um...excuse me, Frankie." * {Frankie} (turns around} "What?" * {Kai-Lan} "You have been a bit cruel to us before, and...Well, I was wondering if you--" * {Frankie} "Now wait a sec! You're not trying to get me to be nice, are you?" * {Kai-Lan} "That's what I wanted to tell you. Now, if you could just change that rotten attitude and--" * {Frankie} "I've heard enough, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to avoid you." * {Kai-Lan} "But Frankie! You didn't let me finish! Once again, could you please change that rot--" * {Frankie} "Just stop talking to me! Girls talk too much..." * {Kai-Lan} "Frankie, this might sound really important, so you need to listen. I'm telling you again, please change--" * {Frankie} "Just stop! You just can't even convince me to change my rotten attitude! For years, I have never known what happiness is like. It's like I have never heard of what it means! All I can do now is become the most cruelest person in town." (Frankie walks off, angrily, and with the now-purchased plush toy in his hand.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hmm...I don't like that kid's attitude one bit. We've got to get him to be nicer." * {Munloosh} "Right. He has to turn that frown...upside down!" * {Croamnich} "But how do you make a Frankenstein happy?" * {Kai-Lan} "Ooh! Sunflowy and Munloosh. You guys can make silly faces." * {Sunflowy} "Wow! Very great idea!" (In the arcade room, Frankie is at a slot machine. Munloosh and Sunflowy approach the boy.) * {Munloosh} "Hey, Frankie." * {Frankie} "What now?" * {Sunflowy} "We're going to make silly faces. Ready?" (Munloosh and Sunflowy make silly faces, but Frankie made no reaction.) * {Munloosh} "Hm...Not even a grin. A smirk, nor a smile." * {Sunflowy} "Let's try that again. And by the way, those all mean the same thing." * {Frankie} "You think making funny faces could get me to smile? Well, you two goof heads are dead wrong." * {Munloosh} "Dead wrong? You're serious, right?" * {Frankie} "Dead serious." * {Munloosh} "Ooh! No grumpy soul can resist a couple of corny jokes!" * {Sunflowy} "I got one! Knock knock!" * {Frankie} (sigh) "Who's there?" * {Sunflowy} "Boo hoo." * {Frankie} "Boo hoo who?" * {Sunflowy} "Aww, why the big frown, Frankie? Turn that frown upside down! It's only a joke!" (Frankie was only one not amused.) * {Munloosh} "Okay, so jokes didn't work either." * {Frankie} "Exactly. They didn't work. So leave me alone." (Frankie walks away, angry.) * {Sunflowy} "So jokes or funny faces didn't do anything...what else could work?" * {Munloosh} "Have you forgotten? No grumpy soul can resist a funny clown!" (The green cat runs up to Frankie.) * {Frankie} "Please don't tell me you're gonna do something else crazy." * {Munloosh} "This is definitely crazy." (He throws a pie in Sunflowy's face.) * {Frankie} "What was that all about?" * {Munloosh} "Oh, come on. A pie in the face is truly funny." * {Frankie} "Looks disturbing rather than comical." * {Sunflowy} "Well, have you seen a cat juggling pies?" (Munloosh takes out five pies and juggles.) * {Frankie} "Guys, just stop this! Whatever you're doing, it's not doing anything other than making me even more angry with you." * {Munloosh} (stern) "Okay, you wanna know the whole point of this?! We're doing this because we're making you less rotten and make you not be a total grump." * {Frankie} "I have been a total grump for...I don't know, let's say forever..." * {Sunflowy} "Frankie, this whole thing isn't one of our schemes...well, it is but...We don't want you to act like that in front of other people, especially children." * {Frankie} "Well, it's too late to change my attitude, because I've acted this was before. Now, most kids are afraid to play with me and some adults don't want to be nice to me." * {Kai-Lan} (comes by) "That's because you're not nice to them." * {Inferope} (comes by) "But you can change that." * {Frankie} "How?" * {Croaminch} (comes by) "By realizing that you deserve to have friends." * {Gwallon} (comes by) "And the reason adults and kids think you're weird is because...well, you're scary..." * {Frankie} "So you're saying that if I change, people will start to like me?" * {Chimasey} (comes by) "Precisely. So there's no reason for you to be so rotten towards others, darling." * {Frankie} "...I can't do that. This attitude suits my appearance well." * {Loundro} (comes by) "Don't be stubborn. There's no point in getting away with this." * {Minstite} (comes by) "That's right, so can you do it?" * {Cortish} (comes by) "Can you?" * {Frankie} "I don't know...Even if I try to act nice, people are become jerks when I'm around. But that's not what I want. All I wanted was some people to respect who I am, but just because they think I'm scary they decided to be rotten around me." (Tygroul comes by.) * {Kai-Lan} "Ooh! Ni Hao, Tygroul!" * {Tygroul} "Oh, hi Kai-Lan! I've heard you moved here." * {Kai-Lan} "Right. Would you like to meet Frankie the Frankenstein?" * {Tygroul} "Uhh...Kai-Lan, Ive heard he's the most rotten monster in New Orans." * {Inferope} "Now wait a second. Just because Frankie is scary, doesn't mean he can be rotten." * {Frankie} "That's right. I never meant to be rotten. All I wanted was people to respect me for who I am." * {Tygroul} "Oh...well...It sounds like people are judging you by what you are." (Two older kids walked by.) * {Older Kid #1} "Hey, what are you doing with the little green jerk?" * {Older Kid #2} "Yeah. Frankie didn't deserve respect." * {Tygroul} "What?!" * {Cortish} (raises voice in anger) "Now you two listen here! You have no respect in him at all! Just because he's scary, doesn't mean you should be rotten to him!" * {Older Kid #2} "...Frankie? Scary?" * {Cortish} "Yes. Don't judge people by who they are." * {Frankie} "The red alien has a point. There's one scary person in this town, and he shouldn't be scolded or ignored by people anymore." (The two older kids look at each other.) * {Older Kid #1} "Okay...Frankie, looks like we'll have to give you a second chance." * {Munloosh} "Why don't we celebrate...with Laser Tag?!" (Everyone cheered. During the game, Frankie wasn't his grumpy self. He enjoyed the fun and games.) * {Loundro} "How's the game for ya, Frankie?" * {Frankie} "It's great!" * {Kai-Lan} "That's wonderful, Frankie! We're glad you're not your cruel self." * {Frankie} "I know. This is what it's like to have fun. It's better than being harassed by other people." * {Everyone} "Yeah!" (The camera pans away from the arcade room.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Today, I befriended a young Frankenstein monster named Frankie. When my friends and I met him, he acts like a total grump. He's also very rude and a bit snobby. With the help of my friends, we convinced him to not be unfriendly so no one can treat him badly anymore or judge him by his looks. End of episode.